Espere por Mim
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Hinata ! Há algo importante que eu preciso lhe dizer, então, por favor... espere por mim !", gritou o loiro, enquanto os seus olhos azuis eram ofuscados, antes de vê-la desaparecer. "Sayonara, Naruto-kun", respondeu ela. - TRADUÇÃO
**N/A:** Deixo aqui a minha versão do que poderia ter sido o encontro amoroso entre Naruto e Hinata em "The Last", o filme de Naruto que está por vir (por isso, se não assistiram ao filme, pode haver SPOILERS, se não quiserem saber de quaisquer detalhes, recomendo que não leiam). Não tratei de todos os temas, apenas da situação amorosa de ambos. Eu a escrevi com base no que verifiquei pela internet, então, sim, eu estou pouco informada, espero que me desculpem.

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens que vocês conhecem são propriedade de Masashi Kishimoto. Sintam-se à vontade para ler.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Espérame", de Fresa. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **ESPERE POR MIM**

\- _Hinata ! Há algo importante que eu preciso lhe dizer, então, por favor... espere por mim ! - seus olhos azuis brilhavam, dando-lhe esperança._

Essas foram as palavras mais importantes das quais ela se lembrou naquele instante. Apesar de ele ter lhe dado tantas esperanças, ela não via como conseguir escapar da sua situação.

\- _Sayonara, Naruto-kun - disse ela, com tristeza._

Essas foram as últimas palavras que ela tinha dito a ele.

Sua situação não estava nem perto de ter esperanças. Depois de resgatar a sua irmã, ela fora capturada por Toneri. Segundo o que ele tinha lhe explicado, os Hyuuga eram a família de sangue mais puro no tocante à descendência dos Outsutsuki. Por isso, agora, para salvar a sua irmã, ela era obrigada a se casar com Toneri. Se ela não se casasse com ele, então ele destruiria o mundo com o meteoro que cairia na Terra, vindo da Lua.

Ela não via muitas oportunidades: cumprir com aquele mero capricho dele, de se casar, e assim ter descendentes, ou então desobedecer, e todos morrerem. Ela não era egoísta e preferia se sacrificar.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ter decidido ficar com Toneri não mudava o fato de que ela estava devastada por dentro. Não poderia mais ver a sua família, nem ver os seus amigos, e muito menos poderia ver a ele, a quem tinha amado por tanto tempo: Naruto.

Durante aqueles dois anos, entre o término da guerra e o aparecimento de Toneri, eles tinham se aproximado tanto. Graças a desígnios da vida, conseguia falar com ele mais à vontade, já não gaguejava, no entanto ficava enrubescida com freqüência. Eles estavam tão próximos, ela estava prestes a realizar o sonho de ficar com ele.

\- _Não fique desanimada, Hinata, com certeza ele vê o quanto você é maravilhosa, mas Naruto é um tolo, por isso ele não tomou a iniciativa de namorar com você, por exemplo. Você já sabe como ele é desligado - eram essas as frases de incentivo Sakura lhe dizia, todas as vezes em que ela ficava desanimada._

Após a batalha durante o Festival de Inverno, já não havia como voltar atrás.

No Festival de Inverno, todos estavam felizes, a época de paz era produto daquela felicidade. Naquele ano, tinham se preparado com entusiasmo. Naquela noite, quando o festival estava em seu apogeu, muitas e muitas marionetes surgiram na Vila da Folha. Tantas marionetes que ninguém conseguiu prever o seqüestro de Hanabi. Ela tinha sido a primeira escolhida por Tonari para se casar e assim conseguir ter descendentes.

Quando ficaram sabendo do seqüestro, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru e ela foram encarregados de procurá-la. Superaram vários obstáculos, mas chegaram ao local em que Toneri estava com Hanabi. Tudo corria bem, até que por, desígnios do destino, todos se separaram.

Ao ficar só, ela seguiu o seu caminho, à procura da irmã, afinal esse era o objetivo de todos, e, de algum modo, todos chegariam, ela tinha fé naquilo. Ela foi a primeira a chegar.

\- Onde está Hanabi ? Devolva a minha irmã! - ela exigira.

\- Não, eu preciso dela, eu esperei mil anos por esta oportunidade - ele dissera - Assim terei a minha descendência, o meu clã renascerá ! E, com ele, a destruição de todos os que têm usado o chackra para a guerra.

Tendo escutado aquilo, Hinata pôs-se em posição de combate.

\- Não vou permitir que você acabe com o mundo - disse ela - E de quebra vou resgatar a minha irmã.

\- EI ! DEVOLVA HANABI ! - um grito do outro lado da caverna fez com que ambos olhassem naquela direção. Era Naruto, e, de outras partes, surgiram os demais companheiros.

A batalha foi explosiva. Assim como Kaguya, Toneri era capaz se teletransportar de um lugar para outro, através de diferentes dimensões. Para a equipe, era difícil lutar contra o descendente da rainha-demônio, mas só estavam ganhando tempo, para resgatarem Hanabi.

Eles encontraram Hanabi aprisionada em uma estranha esfera colorida, no final da caverna. Ela estava consciente, e olhando todos lutarem contra Toneri. A esfera bloqueava todos os sons, era por isso que não tinham podido escutar os seus gritos e socos. Com a força de Sakura, conseguiram quebrar as paredes e resgatar Hanabi.

\- Hanabi, você está bem ? Consegue se mover ? - perguntou Sakura.

\- Sim, eu estou bem.

\- Naruto, nós já estamos com Hanabi - gritou ela, para chamar a atenção do restante da equipe.

As garotas saíram correndo do local. Antes de tudo, tinham que resgatar Hanabi, já tinham cumprido a missão, agora tinham que voltar à vila para ver o que fazer com relação à invasão de marionetes e deter Toneri.

Enquanto Naruto golpeava Toneri, eles encontraram uma abertura para fugir. Todos corriam pelos túneis, atentos, para não se separarem, como tinha acontecido da primeira vez. Já fora do seu esconderijo, conseguiram sair.

Naquele mesmo dia, conseguiram voltar à vila sãos e salvos, pelo menos até aquele momento.

Pelo restante do dia, o alto comando se reuniu, e foram reunidos todos os ninjas. Hinata contou tudo o que Toneri tinha lhe revelado.

\- Nós temos que detê-lo ! É preciso prendê-lo, assim como Kaguya - gritou Naruto.

\- Naruto tem razão - sentenciou Kakashi. Todos assentiram.

\- Mas, para poder selá-lo, Naruto precisa da ajuda de Sasuke, e ele está fora da aldeia - disse Sakura.

\- Precisamos mandar um grupo para procurá-lo, Sasuke saiu da vila há pouco tempo, então deve levar no mínimo dois dias para encontrá-lo, talvez mais, se tivermos azar - disse Shikamaru - Vou organizar um grupo agora mesmo.

\- Enquanto isso, eu quero que todos fiquem atentos, e declaro aqui mesmo que nós estamos em estado de exceção, por isso é preciso cuidar das crianças, haverá toque de recolher, e, diante de qualquer coisa estranha, é necessário que nos avisem - proclamou Kakashi, como o Hokage que era.

\- Sim ! - disseram todos, em uníssono.

Iriam deixar Hanabi sob vigilância, para que não voltassem a seqüestrá-la. Ao sair da reunião, Naruto aproximou-se de Hinata.

\- Eu vou com você até à sua casa - disse ele, sem esperar resposta.

Eles iam caminhando juntos, em direção à Mansão Hyuuga, já que tinham certeza de que os muros da vila estavam sendo protegidos e vigiados. Ante qualquer emergência o alarme seria soado, por isso, se o inimigo voltasse à mansão, eles ficariam sabendo.

Ficaram algum tempo caminhando em silêncio. Hinata sentiu a calidez da outra mão, que segurava a sua, e olhou para Naruto.

\- Está tudo bem, eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça a você ou à sua irmã - ele tocou-lhe o rosto - Faça outra cara, senão eu também vou me preocupar - Hinata ficou intensamente vermelha.

Naqueles dois anos, tinham avançado quanto ao companheirismo, mas como amigos; ela nunca tinha recebido tantas demonstrações explícitas de afeição vindas de Naruto. O seu rubor fazia com que não sentisse o frio que estava fazendo no ambiente. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca.

Ela olhou bem para ele. Seus cabelos curtos, como nunca os usara. Sua roupa habitual, preta e laranja. Suas marcas nas bochechas. Dentre todas essas coisas, a mais importante era o cachecol que ele usava. Aquele cachecol, fora ela quem tinha tricotado e lhe dado de presente, no começo do inverno. Aquele cachecol vermelho era tão longo que, com ele, ambos podiam cobrir o pescoço, e a fazia muito feliz o fato de ele usá-lo tanto.

\- Naruto-kun... - ela aproximou-se dele, tocando o cachecol. Ela ia continuar a falar, mas algo aconteceu.

Repentinamente, o alarme começou a tocar e marionetes começaram a sair de todas as partes. Os dois estavam cercados, e puseram-se em posição de combate. Nunca imaginaram que Toneri atacaria tão rapidamente.

Juntos, lutaram lado a lado. Em um determinado momento, subiram no telhado, porque tinham que se separar um pouco das marionetes, eram muitas. Os telhados estavam escorregadios, por isso era um pouco difícil manter o equilíbrio.

\- São muitos - disse Hinata.

\- Não mais - Naruto posicionou as suas mãos e realizou o Kagebushin, surgiram pelo menos 100 Narutos iguais ao original.

Com a ajuda dos clones, ficou mais fácil contrabalançar o ataque das marionetes, mas o estranho era que, quanto mais eles lutavam, mais marionetes apareciam. O que estava havendo ? Será que todas as marionetes de Toneri tinham vindo atrás deles ?

Após uma desatenção, Hinata escorregou do telhado.

\- Hinata ! - Naruto lançou o cachecol, e atirou-o como uma corda. Hinata conseguiu agarrá-lo e ficou pendurada - Você está bem ?

\- S-sim, obrigada, Naruto-kun - disse ela, enquanto se pendurava no cachecol. Ela sorriu para Naruto.

\- Vou subi-la - disse ele.

Quando se preparava para puxar Hinata, a silhueta de Toneri apareceu por trás de Naruto.

\- Naruto-kun, cuidado ! - gritou a jovem.

Tarde demais, Toneri deu um soco em Naruto, e, como resultado do soco, ele soltara o cachecol.

\- Naruto-kun ! - a jovem gritou ainda com mais força, caindo no vazio.

No chão, abriu-se um portal, por isso ela não sentiu o impacto do chão, mas, sim, sentiu que um braço a segurava com força.

\- Me solte ! - ela exigiu à pessoa que tinha-a como prisioneira. Olhou com o canto do olho, e distinguiu o rosto de Toneri.

Estava de volta ao telhado, mas, ao invés de estar com Naruto, ela estava com Outsutsuki. Naruto estava aprisionado por marionetes e era impossível, para ele, se mover.

\- Hinata ! Solte-a, bastardo ! - gritou o jovem loiro.

\- Não se mova, ou eu vou matá-lo - Toneri ameaçou Hinata, por causa de suas insistentes tentativas de se livrar do seu agarrão. Ela ficou paralisada.

\- Não dê ouvidos a ele, Hinata ! - ele olhou com ódio para o descendente do demônio.

\- Naruto-kun... - disse ela, em um sussurro.

\- O trato é simples, você vem comigo sem hesitar, ou senão eu irei destruir toda a vila e matarei todas as pessoas que moram aqui - Toneri fez uma oferta que ninguém esperava - Isso significa que você deverá se casar comigo e assim continuar a minha descendência, ou então... você já sabe o que pode acontecer - com um movimento dos seus olhos, as marionetes desembainharam espadas e colocaram-nas no pescoço de Naruto.

\- Não faça isso, Hinata ! - as espadas avançaram ameaçadoramente pelo pescoço do loiro.

\- Se você me prometer que nada vai acontecer com as pessoas... eu aceito ! -sentenciou ela. Toneri sorriu.

\- Despeça-se dele - ela segurou-lhe o rosto com força e aspereza, pelo queixo.

\- Naruto-kun - ela começou a soluçar e deu um sorriso de tristeza para o amor da sua vida. Logo sentiu-se elevar, graças a Toneri. Ela começou a chorar fortemente.

\- Hinata ! Há algo importante que eu preciso lhe dizer, então, por favor... espere por mim ! - gritou o loiro, enquanto os seus olhos azuis eram ofuscados, antes de vê-la desaparecer.

\- _Sayonara,_ Naruto-kun - ele escutou aquelas palavras quando já tinham desaparecido a jovem e o desgraçado que a tinha levado.

As marionetes bateram em retirada.

\- Hinata, eu definitivamente vou lhe resgatar, espere só mais um pouco - disse Naruto, para o vento, enquanto pegava o cachecol vermelho que estava jogado no telhado.

A jovem Hyuuga chorava dentro da jaula na qual se encontrava. Lembrar tudo o que havia acontecido há um dia a fazia chorar, ela estava desconsolada. Ela realmente queria ter esperanças, mas Toneri já havia feito todos os preparativos para o casamento que ele queria ter. Além do mais, a essa altura, era muito difícil que conseguissem encontrar Sasuke para selá-lo.

O mais provável era que ela tivesse que enfrentar esse fatídico destino e se casar com aquele louco do Toneri.

Ela sentiu um tremor, e em como se balançava a jaula em que ela estava, e, ao longe, fortes explosões. Aquilo era estranho. Escutou milhares de passos a correr, indo e voltando. Algo estava acontecendo no memorial.

\- TONERIII ! ESTOU VINDO ATRÁS DE VOCÊ ! - o grito foi escutado em todos os corredores.

\- Naruto-kun ! - um raio de esperança atravessou os olhos de Hinata. Seus olhos cinza tornaram-se prateados e seu coração deu um pulo de alegria.

Muitas outras explosões puderam ser ouvidas. Era como se estivessem destruindo tudo em seu caminho. O que ela não estranhava, com a forte personalidade de Naruto, o mais provável era que ele estivesse procurando destruir tudo.

Mais explosões puderam ser ouvidas, de fato a jaula não parava de se mover. E foi assim durante muito, muito tempo. Sentindo todo o memorial tremer e as paredes soltarem areia.

\- Naruto-kun, eu confio em você, sei que você vai dar o melhor de si e vai vencer - Hinata juntou as mãos, posicionando-se em uma oração.

Ela não sabia por quanto tempo mais tinha estado em sua jaula, esperando. Ao mesmo tempo que crescia a sua fé cega no rapaz que por várias vezes já a tinha salvado.

De um momento para o outro, tudo ficou em silêncio. Não haviam explosões, não havia movimentação, não havia nada. Naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro, o coração dela esteve por um fio. O que tinha acontecido ? Quem tinha vencido ? Como estaria Naruto-kun ? Ela queria saber, mas não tinha como sair daquela jaula.

Depois de algum tempo, em meio às cavernas e à poeira, apareceu uma silhueta. Mal pôs seus olhos nela, começou a chorar, baixando a cabeça, encobrindo a boca, e mesmo assim os seus soluços eram escutados. Ali estava Naruto, ali estava o rapaz pelo qual ela estava apaixonada e pelo qual também daria a vida. Ele nunca tinha falhado, e muito menos daquela vez. Como pudera duvidar dele ?

\- Eu te encontrei, você teve que esperar muito ? Hinata-chan - o loiro sorriu. Podia-se perceber, em sua roupa e em seu semblante, que ele estivera lutando, e que não fora uma luta normal, tinha usado toda a sua força.

\- Naruto-kun - ela soluçou.

\- Vamos, todos estão nos esperando na vila - de algum modo, ele destruiu algumas grades da jaula. Estendeu-lhe a mão, e Hinata, sem hesitar, a segurou.

Ele alçou-a em seus braços, a jovem abraçou-se fortemente a ele, e ele a tirou dali.

A batalha final tinha sido entre Naruto e Toneri. Os jovens tinham ajudado Naruto, como sempre; lutaram fortemente para resgatá-la e salvar o mundo da destruição. Ela surpreendeu-se ao saber que não apenas os ninjas da Vila da Folha estavam neutralizando a Outsutsuki, como também as outras vilas.

Sasuke tinha chegado à Vila da Folha, tinham conseguido localizá-lo, mas o fato é que ele tinha chegado quando Naruto estava lutando contra o descendente da rainha-demônio. O lado bom foi que ele protegeu a vila dos meteoros que caíram da Lua, juntamente com Kakashi.

Como tinham conseguido prender Toneri, Sasuke e Naruto selaram-no, assim como tinha sido feito com sua mãe.

E, algumas semanas após o incidente, ela se sentia calma. Ela não tivera que se casar com Toneri, muito menos ter filhos com ele. Tampouco ele havia destruído o mundo, e todos estavam bem.

\- Heeey, Hinata-chan ! - Naruto chegou correndo ao local em que tinham de se reunir - Venha, me acompanhe - sem que pudesse cumprimentá-lo, Naruto puxou-a, e eles correram sabe-se lá para onde.

Finalmente eles chegaram até um mirante, ali podia ser vista toda a extensão da vila. A visão era linda. Além disso, o Sol estava prestes a se pôr, e por isso, com os raios da tarde, a vila parecia mais pacífica do que nunca.

\- Hehehe, bela visão, não ? - sorriu o loiro, enquanto coçava o nariz.

\- Sim - respondeu ela, absorta pela visão.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos apenas observando.

\- Hinata - ele a chamou, ela olhou para ele. A cor do rosto do jovem começou a subir de tom - Eu não sei como começar... isso é estranho, hehehe - ele coçou a cabeça, nervoso, olhando para todos os lados. Ela sorriu.

\- Não é preciso que você diga nada, Naruto-kun - ela acalmou-o.

Naruto fixou os seus olhos de um intenso azul nos olhos perolados da jovem.

\- Não, há algo que eu tenho que dizer a você, eu lhe prometi, você se lembra ? Eu disse para você me esperar, e agora é o momento - ele aproximou-se bastante dela e segurou-lhe as mãos - Durante todos estes anos, eu disse que estava apaixonado por Sakura, que ela era linda e que eu queria que ela estivesse ao meu lado. Com tudo o que aconteceu, isto é, as batalhas que eu tive, eu me dei conta de algumas coisas, e, dentre essas coisas, a mais importante é que você sempre confiou em mim. Você foi a única que enxergou mais além e me incentivou a seguir adiante em meu caminho ninja - ele sorriu sinceramente - Nos momentos obscuros, você me ajudou, como na Quarta Guerra Ninja. O que eu quero dizer é que me dei conta de que você sempre esteve ao meu lado, sem se importar com o quão desajeitado ou estúpido eu era - ele coçou a cabeça - E me custou para saber disso, mas por tudo o que aconteceu com Toneri, eu percebi o quanto me importo com você, e o quanto estou louco por você - Naruto se enrubesceu furiosamente. Hinata não ficou atrás.

Tantos anos sonhando com aquele momento, e ali estava. Não um espetáculo digno de princesas, como muitas sonham, mas, para ela, era perfeito.

\- Naruto-kun, eu...

\- Espere ! Eu ainda não lhe disse o que realmente quero dizer - o loiro respirou bem fundo - Hinata, eu... TE AMO ! - ele gritou com rapidez, simplesmente deixando tudo sair.

Hinata se enrubesceu ainda mais, se é que era possível. O jovem fechou os olhos, envergonhado. Passaram-se apenas poucos segundos, quando ela respondeu:

\- Eu também te amo, Naruto-kun - o loiro abriu os olhos e sorriu. Tinha um sorriso muito bonito, porque era acompanhado por um rubor que ela não tinha visto.

O Sol, aos poucos, foi se escondendo. Naruto pôs a sua mão no rosto de Hinata e foi aproximando os seus rostos lentamente. Os lábios de ambos uniram-se em um beijo. Um beijo suave, um beijo repleto de sentimentos. Ambos tinham o coração a mil por hora. Ela pôs as suas mãos ao redor do pescoço do loiro. Ele segurou a cintura da jovem, e ambos aprofundaram o beijo. Tanto tempo tinha se passado para que o seu desejo fosse cumprido.

O Sol se pôs, e uma rajada gelada de vento os separou. Eles se olharam, se enrubesceram e sorriram longamente. Uniram suas testas em seu abraço.

\- Está fazendo frio - disse o rapaz. Ele pegou o seu cachecol vermelho, desenrolou-o um pouco e colocou-o ao redor do pescoço de Hinata - Agora nós estaremos unidos - ele beijou-lhe o nariz e ela riu por causa das cócegas. Ela estava tão feliz.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que vocês tenham gostado, por favor, deixem reviews, assim fico sabendo se gostaram. A opinião de vocês é importante, por isso, expressem-se !

Muitos beijos a todos.

Fresa.

 **P.S:** Eu escrevi toda a fic escutando "All of Me", cantada por diferentes artistas, no caso de alguém se interessar em escutar a música enquanto lê.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, esta é a segunda fic do fandom de Naruto que eu traduzo, também é a segunda Naruto/Hinata (com relação a Naruto, eu praticamente só leio fics deste ship). Como a autora disse lá em cima, esta fic é baseada no filme "The Last", digamos que por outro ponto de vista. Bem, eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
